Last chance
by Death Goddess and Angel Mayer
Summary: What happens when Zechs has to teach the G-boys children the meaning of battle? Well....uhmmm...I'll tell you one thing... The military will NEVER be the same! giggles
1. Default Chapter

Dreams have endless possibility, the world turns as lives crumble to the ever shattering ground, what are we supposed to do? We're only children. Our parents have never told us of the vast space known as the universe, though we were about to be sent away, we had no idea what we were up against. Some people say that children aren't strong enough to do anything, well of course they're wrong. We are in fact very capable of doing anything we put our minds to, at least that's what my father told me. He sat me on his lap as him and mom told me where I was going. He had looked at me with his cobalt eyes and his hair still as unruly and wild as it had been when he was young. He didn't want me to leave, I was only ten years old. I still needed my family, but no one seemed to understand that but me and my parents.

"Now listen to me Jennifer.." My father started. "I want you to be a good girl for these people...don't cause trouble like you do here at home." He replied raking a hand through my chestnut colored hair with loving affection. "Go grab your things.... We'll be leaving soon..." He replied setting me down on the floor.

I held onto his leg. "Daddy! Don't make me go!! I don't want to leave you!" I yelled crying. "I promise I'll never put dirt in your coffee again!! I'll be a good girl!! I promise Daddy!! Just don't make me leave you!!"

Daddy held back tears as he gently removed me from his leg and picked me up, carrying me to my room. "you're just like your mother..." He replied with a smile. "Get ready to go.....If I had the choice Jennifer you wouldn't be going, but I don't, So get your things together." Then he turned his back to me and walked out the door after setting me on my bed.

I sniffled and picked up my stuffed bunny, holding it close to me as I cried. Then I grabbed a backpack and put him in there. "Its okay Guido..."I told my bunny quietly as I put the rest of my things in my bag. "Everything's gonna be fine...I'll go on this trip, then in a few weeks I'll come home and see my mommy and Daddy again....." then I zipped up my bag and walked out of my room, stopping at the living room door to listen to my parents talk.

"Relena you know I love her as much as you...but I don't have the choice.....She has to go, otherwise there is no possible way for peace to return to the universe." He replied holding her close to him.

My mom cried for quite some time until I finally decided to walk out to say goodbye. "I'm not coming home...am I daddy?" I replied looking at him.

"Of course you are, just not for a while..." He lied.

"Well....I'm ready to go save the world........" I replied walking out the door to the car.

Relena watched as Heero stood up and walked to the door, then he turned to look at her. "She'll be fine, she's our daughter after all..."

"But Heero, she's only ten years old..."

"I know..." He replied closing the door behind him.

I looked as my father opened the car door and sat down. " I love you daddy...."

He stopped and looked at me. "I love you too..." Then he started the car and drove off down the road.

When we got to a building my dad parked the car and lifted me out as I grabbed my backpack.

The building looked more like a metal rock, it was shiny and there were other kids running around, My dad set me down on the ground and walked over to a group of other guys and started talking to them. I walked up and hid behind my daddy's leg, he didn't seem to notice.

"So they got your kids too huh you guys?" My dad asked looking at them oddly.

One guy with a long braid spoke up. "Yeah Heero....they got us too."

There were three others, one with short blonde hair, another with short black hair down in a ponytail, and one other guy with brown hair like my daddy's except he had his so it would cover one side of his face. I didn't know who these people were.

The guy with the braid looked at me. "Oi, Heero, who's that?"

My dad looked at me with a smile. "Oh! You guys this is my daughter Jennifer." He replied with a proud tone.

I waved timidly as I moved farther behind my daddy.

"She looks a lot like Relena." The black haired man replied.

"I know Wufei, sometimes its hard to tell them apart." They kept up a conversation, laughing and joking and I slowly slipped away to check out my surroundings. I had keen senses, I would always go outside on my own in the dark. I especially liked the woods. There were so many animals to play with.

Suddenly I had to dodge an attack, a yellow ball flew by my head. As I dodged I reached out and grabbed it in mid flight then looked around wondering where it came from.

"Sorry about that!" A voice called.

I looked in front of me to see a young boy, he had a long braid like the guy my dad was talking to and violet eyes, he extended a hand to me. "Hi there! I'm Connor."

I blushed, I'd never met any other kids before, our neighborhood was childless, and no one ever talked to me at school. "Hi...I'm Jennifer...."

Connor gave a laugh " you wanna play with us Jennifer?" He asked pointing behind him to three other children running around with yellow balls as well.

"sure...." I replied timidly, as I followed him back to the others they all stopped and looked at me for a second then walked over to meet us halfway.

There was another girl, she had shoulder length black hair, and cold staring black eyes. One of the other boys had brown hair with blond stripes, and the other had short brown hair. Connor explained to them what was going on. "Jennifer here's gonna play with us. And if any of you have a problem with it, you're all going to go to hell. Understood?"

"Connor!!" the braided man called angrily.

Connor cringed slightly. "Sorry Dad!"

"Duo wiped away a tear. "I'm gonna miss him....He's a little god of death...."

"It sure won't be the same without them around." Wufei added agreeably.

"we got it Shinigami....." The other children replied to Connors earlier threat.

Connor smiled. "Good, now introduce yourselves."

The brown haired child stepped forward. "I'm Christopher Barton, I'm twelve years old and pilot of the Gundam Heavyarms."

Next it was the blonde. "I'm Daniel James Winner, I'm eleven years old and pilot of the Gundam Sandrock."

Then it was the black haired girl. "I'm Nataku Lindsey Wufei, I'm eleven years old and pilot of the Gundam Shenlong. My name means Justice, which is what I fight for."

Then Connor cleared his throat and turned to me. "I am Connor Adam Maxwell. I'm ten years old and I am the pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe Hell. One of my nicknames is the Shinigami or the God of death and I fight for the peace of the colonies, what about you?"

I blushed and fidgeted nervously, "I'm Jennifer Louise Yuy, I'm ten years old and pilot of the Wing Zero and Epyon. I fight for peace and freedom."

"Cool! Now what we're playing is that Oz has taken over one of the colonies and we've got to stop them. Understand? Jennifer you take one of the balls. Basically its Dodge ball, but with Oz and Gundam pilots okay? So lets play!!!" Connor shouted happily. We all ran around, dodging and throwing the balls at one another. It wasn't so bad here, I was actually starting to have fun. Maybe this wasn't going to be so terrible after all.......


	2. Last Chance C2

We were all lined up against the wall, Nataku, Connor, Chris, Daniel and I. We were frightened, our day of fun turned into a day of misery once our parents all left. We were beaten if we did something wrong, we were forced to kill people, and we weren't allowed to eat anything.

Connor looked down at me, fright in his eyes. "What are we gonna do??" He mouthed soundlessly. I could understand him. I shrugged my shoulders and we both quickly turned back to our former positions as General Zechs walked in.

"Now listen!" He commanded in a harsh tone, his long blonde hair swinging back and forth behind him as he walked in front of us. "You are all now soldiers of war, no ifs ands or butts, no teddy bears, no blankies, nothing, your play toy will be a weapon and your bed will be the ground you walk on. You're soldiers! Act like one!" Then he stopped and looked at me with his icy blue eyes. His gaze was terrifying, but I gulped and held back all of my emotions, giving him a straight face.

As if in a chorus we all responded, "Yes sir, General Zechs!" and we all saluted.

"Well, you must be Jennifer, my niece." He replied looking at me coldly. "I expect great things from you, don't ruin this for me." He replied walking back down the line of children. "Now everyone outside for your exercises!!" He commanded.

After all of us did at least three hundred or so push ups, sit ups, chin ups and any other exercise ever invented we fell onto our backs on the ground exhausted. "Hey Connor.." I asked breathlessly.

"yeah?"

"Did you think that this is gonna be any fun at all?"

Nataku butted in. "This sucks....has general Zechs no honor?. No dignity? No pride? .... we're only children for Gods sake!...."

Daniel joined in also. "Calm down Nataku.....I'm sure there's a good reason why we're here......we just have to figure it out....."

" I overheard my mommy and daddy talking about saving the universe......" I chimed.

Chris was the only one who didn't say anything, he listened for a while with his eyes closed. Then I realized he was sleeping.

"Maybe that's what we're doing......Saving the universe...." Daniel replied honestly.

"I highly doubt it...." Nataku stated matter-of-factly.

"Well. Why else would we need to kill and do all these exercises?" I replied. "There must be something at least close to that logic for us to have to do all of this...right you guys?"

They nodded and we all got to our feet. I kicked Chris lightly to wake him up.

He answered me with a weird look.

"you were sleeping." I replied.

"No I wasn't." He said getting to his feet. "I was meditating.."

I didn't know what he meant but I decided to agree with him.

General Zechs walked out of the building carrying swords and handed one to each of us. "Now you will all fight one another, whoever dies, wasn't worthy of this honor. Those of you who survive will be sent away to war. There are other children here too. You will battle with them as well as yourselves." Then he walked over to a chair and sat down, watching us as we stood there. "let the games begin.."

Pretty soon the five of us were surrounded by at least three hundred other kids. I looked at my group and gave them orders. I had played chess against my dad many times, maybe this was the same. "Okay, Connor, go over there, Daniel, go that way, Nataku, stay with me and Chris, go over there." I barked the orders and they obeyed, I had sent them all after different groups of kids, and they surprised me at how well they were with weapons. Nataku and I went for our group.

About an hour later there was only my friends, me and a few miscellaneous others still standing. We didn't get away in perfect condition. Connor had black eye, a sprained ankle and his hair was out of its braid. Nataku had been slammed into the wall several times and hit with the handle of a kids sword in the side of the face and stomach. Daniel had blood running down the side of his face from getting his head slammed onto a wall. Chris was barely hurt at all; all he had was a cut across his cheek. I on the other hand was sitting against the wall, I was probably the most hurt out of all of them, but not severely. I had been stabbed in the shoulder, punched in the stomach several times, and even had some type of log crush me underneath it. I was still alive, that was all that mattered at the time.

I wiped blood from the side of my mouth and stood up, walking over to my friends. It hurt to walk, but I had to be strong if I wanted to make it out of here alive and get back to my mom and dad. "are you guys okay?" I asked them.

They all nodded with an added moan except Chris who stood silently watching me.

"I didn't know war was so harsh..." Daniel cried. "I want to go back to my mansion.."

"You guys are better than I expected." Zechs replied with a smile. "Now go in and get some rest. You'll be leaving tomorrow." He watched us all walk into the building. "Oh! And your rooms are down the hall and to the right!" He called after us.

I opened our bedroom door, there were five small beds, I laid on one, it wasn't very comfortable, but it was better than the ground.

Daniel groaned loudly and fell back onto a bed holding the side of his head, "Man! I have such a headache!" He rolled over onto his stomach, covering his face with his arms. "Can't it go away???"

Connor sat on the edge of a bed and started braiding his hair. I looked over at him curiously. "Connor?"

"Hmm?" He answered softly concentrating on getting it right.

"Why do you keep your hair like that?"

He looked up at me. "Well, my daddy told me it was because of a lady that he knew...Sister Heelan I think.....Well, she had braided his hair, then she died so my daddy had promised never to cut his. So I promised I'd never cut mine. I wanna be like my daddy when I grow up." He replied looking back down at his hair, finishing the braid and tying it with a ribbon.

"Don't you think the ribbon's going a little bit too far?" I asked looking at him oddly.

"It's the only thing I could find around here to use. The jerk out there cut my hair tie." Connor answered irritated. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just need to sleep." I answered looking around the room.

Nataku was sitting in the far corner of the room hiding her face in her hands, I guessed she was crying. And Chris was "Meditating" again while laying on a bed on the other side of the room.

Finally I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	3. Last chance C3

"Hey!! Jennifer!! Wake up!!!" Someone yelled shaking me violently.

I made a noise. Shaking me like that hurt my shoulder. "Leave me alone daddy...I don't wanna go to school today......the kids tease and make fun of me.....and besides....its in the window....you know....the one shaped like a moon?...." I muttered tiredly as I rolled onto my back.

"JENNIFER!!!! WAKE UP!!! SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH DANIEL!!!!!!!" The person yelled loudly at me.

I jumped and opened my eyes wide, looking angrily at the culprit who had disturbed my slumber and made me say such stupid things. "What is it Connor??" I yelled annoyed.

Connor stared at me, fright in his eyes once again. "There's something wrong with Daniel!!! He won't wake up!!!!" He replied frantically, jumping up and down. I swear the boy was acting like he was standing in front of a semi as it came barreling towards him on the highway or something.

I looked at Daniel. He was laying on his bed, of course it was covered in blood from his head...but that wasn't something to worry about was it?? I stood up and walked over to him. "Hey..Daniel??.. You alive???" I gently touched him. "Daniel????" He didn't answer me. So I shook him harder.

Finally his blue eyes snapped open and he looked at me scared. "Who are you???" He yelled backing away up to the wall. "Where am I??!?! What's going on here?? Why is there blood on that bed???" Then he looked at his hands and screamed. "Why is there blood all over me????"

"Daniel, Calm down!" I replied stepping towards him.

"Who's Daniel??" He replied scaredly backing up against the wall as far as he could. "I don't know any of you!!! In fact!! Who am I?????"

I tried to calm him down, the other three watched me until I finally decided to try something. "Nataku! Go get sir Zechs! NOW!"

"Alright" She replied running out the door.

Then it was time for part B, I walked over to the side of my bed and opened up my backpack, while Daniel watched me curiously. I pulled out Guido and showed it to him. "This is Guido.... I replied calmly as I walked towards him holding Guido out to Daniel. "He wants to help you..."

Cautiously Daniel took Guido from my hands after hesitating a bit, then sat down on the floor and started talking to him casually.

I sighed relieved and looked at Connor who was still in a state of shock staring blankly at Daniel not believing what had happened.

"Connor..its fine now..." I replied trying not to smile. Connor looked so funny with his mouth gaping open, his eyes wide and his entire body frozen in place. He stayed like that until Zechs came running in and Chris nudged him with an elbow.

"What happened????" Zechs yelled looking at Daniel then at me.

"I don't know sir, he doesn't know who he is anymore, the only way I could calm him down was to give him Guido." I answered truthfully.

"Why do you have a stuffed animal?? I told you they weren't allowed!!!" He yelled grabbing both me and Daniel marching out of the room with us under his arms.

Nataku, Connor and Chris watched as I struggled to get loose as he carried us down the hall.

"I don't understand him! She didn't do anything wrong! She helped Daniel by giving him Guido! She shouldn't be punished for this!" Connor yelled angrily slamming his fist against the wall.

"Yeah, I know Connor..." Nataku replied softly as she walked over to her bed and sat down.

"But he's right." Chris butted in. "He did say no stuffed animals."

"INJUSTICE!!!" Nataku yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Hey...she just said the negative of her name........"Connor stated..

"Shut up Connor.." Chris said irritated walking towards him with a hand ready to strike.

Connor quickly jumped back. "Hey! No Way! I think one black eye is enough of a bad thing for my pretty face! I don't need another one!! Ahhhh!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" He yelled running around the room with Chris chasing after him.

Zechs looked at Daniel and sighed. "I can't believe this!"

I watched from a distance looking at Daniel play with _MY_ bunny, then I looked back at Zechs. "what are you going to do to me sir?" I asked straightening my posture as I stood by the door ready to run. I had to make sure I was inconspicuous while making my escape.

"Jennifer Louise Yuy you're acting like your father. He never liked me either."

I looked at him. "Are you my uncle Miliardo Peacecraft?" I asked innocently, rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet and my hands behind my back. "'Cause I had always wanted to meet you...You're my biggest hero in all the whole wide world!" I said my eyes gleaming hopefully. "you know my daddy always loved you. You are his brother in law aren't you??"

"You're cute trick won't work on me. Your father hates me." He said taking a drink of his coffee making a face. "Why does this taste so badly??....like there's dirt in it..."

I laughed and quickly dashed out of the room. "My daddy always got mad at me too!!" I replied running down the hall as General Zechs chased after me yelling curses and strange words I never knew existed.

Then I jumped onto a railing and ran down the platform above him. "Up here you Baka!!"

He growled and tried to catch me. "Jennifer Louise Yuy!!! Get down here!!"

Nataku, Connor and Chris watched from the doorway of our room cheering me on as I jumped down and made a dash for our door, closed it and locked before General Zechs got there.

I laughed and looked at the other three. "There's another surprise for General Zechs too...I hooked it all up last night..."

Just as Zechs got to our door a rope tied around his ankle and lifted him into the air upside down. I opened the door cautiously and looked up at him. "My daddy taught me." I replied with a smile.

"Geez, Mr. Zechs, it looks like your upside down! I wonder how that happened..." Connor added with a beaming smile.

Then we slapped each other high fives, and walked down the hallway laughing, it was time to get something to eat.

"Come back here!!! I'm your General!! You're supposed to obey orders!!" Zechs yelled angrily.

All four of us turned around with a smile.

"Not anymore."


	4. Last Chance C4

I tried to get Daniel to eat something, but he just sat there staring blankly at Guido. We couldn't take him away or Daniel would start getting scared so we just left him alone.

"What do you think is wrong with Daniel?" I asked Connor as we all sat on the floor of the kitchen, several soldiers lying unconscious around us. I took a bite of my apple and leaned back on my one hand.

"I dunno....." He replied in between bites of his food. I swear that kid could eat all the food in the entire world if he wanted. "Maybe getting slammed into that wall let his brain loose or something..."

"No." Chris stated suddenly. "He's just got something called am-ness-si-ah or something, My dad told me about it. He said its where somebody can't remember nothin."

"Ohh...my daddy said he had that once." I said. "He said it was weird."

"That's gotta be bad." Nataku replied.

"It is." Chris said.

"Ohhhh!! Hey lookie!!" Connor yelled happily as he was digging through the fridge pulling something out. "They have cake!!!!!" He laughed devilishly and walked over to us sitting down and opening the container happily. "Cake cake!! Yummy!" Then he proceeded in mowing it down. "I only get to eat cake on birthdays!!" Only with food in his mouth it sounded more like: " I onlwy get tuh eat kak on burt-daz!!"

I gave a laugh then stood up and walked to the sink getting a washcloth of cold water so I could wipe the blood off of him. When I reached down to clean his face with it he made a whimpering noise and scooted back against the far wall, holding Guido to him tightly. Finally I sat on his stomach and cleaned the blood off.

As I struggled and held him down he was screaming and kicking his feet.

"There's definitely something wrong with him!" Connor said covering his ears with his cakey hands. "I ain't never heard anyone scream like that!!"

After Daniel was clean I stood up and walked back over to the sink and cleaned out the towel.

Chris looked at me oddly. "What are you doing taking care of others when your own wounds haven't been taken care of yet? You're shoulder's still bleeding pretty bad and your breathing isn't normal."

I shrugged. "I guess others are just more important to me. Besides nothing hurts right now. So I'm okay for a while."

Nataku had been watching everyone but then she stood up and walked over to Daniel, he watched her cautiously as she kneeled down in front of him. "Don't worry Daniel, we'll get you back to normal. We don't want dear old uncle Quatre to freak. And what about poor Sandrock?? He'll be really lonely without you." She replied kindly putting a hand on the side of his head.

"Who's Quatre??? And Sandrock?? I'm sorry...but I don't know who you're talking about...." He said sadly.

"Geez! He must have that amoeba thingy pretty bad if he doesn't remember who his own daddy is." Connor stated licking the cake from his fingers and hands.

Daniel looked at Connor for a second then stood up and timidly walked over to him, still holding Guido in his hands. "Hello..."

Connor slowly shifted his eyes to look at him, then turned around with the cake container sitting in his lap. "Uhh....hi..."

Daniel sat down in front of Connor looking at him. "What are you eating?"

"Cake."

"What's cake?"

"uhh...You eat it at birthdays.....and...uhhh...sometimes really bad parties where the cake is shaped like a woman....but it still tastes the same...its just cake..."

"Why did you go to one of those parties?"

"Uhhmm.... my daddy brought me......and my mom hit him....then I dunno...'cause they went to their room...."

"Oh...." Daniel replied standing up. "I wish I knew what you were talking about...and who you guys are...you seem so nice.." He replied with a slight smile. "I also wish I knew who I was and what I'm doing here..."

Connor stood up and grabbed Daniel by the shoulders, gently shaking him. "You're scaring me man! Okay! Lets start from the beginning! Your names Daniel James Winner, you're the son of Quatre Reberbera Winner. You pilot the Gundam Sandrock; you live in a huge mansion for criminy sakes!!"

"If I am who you say I am...then why can't I remember any of it??" Daniel replied looking at Connor oddly.

"Because you got slammed into a wall while we were in battle!! You have Amoeba!!!" He yelled getting frustrated.

"What battle??"

"The one that general Zechs made us be in so we could see who'd go to war and help save the universe!!!!"

"Was I one of them?"

"YES!!! Otherwise, you'd be dead!!!!" Connor yelled grabbing his braid and biting it, trying to calm down.

"Calm down Connor." Nataku said suddenly. "This isn't his fault. And besides, yelling at him won't do you any good....we need to just deal with it for a while and try to act as though we'd never met him. Maybe if we're lucky it'll pass and he'll return to normal."

Daniel looked more confused, but all of us decided to go along with it.

Nataku went first, shook his hand, introduced herself and told him what was going on. Then the rest of us did the same.

After a while we decided to go back to our room. When I looked at where Zechs was hanging when we left he was gone. "Well you guys, we not only have whoever we're supposed to be fighting in this war as enemies....we have General Zechs too."


	5. Last Chance C5

NOTE FROM JENNIFER YUY: Okay, so I know I'm not the greatest of the five of us kids, but hey, what's wrong with shaking things around the base up a little? EVERYTHING!!! Never try to outsmart your general, uncle or not your uncle. There's no escaping his wrath!! He is evil!! pure evil!! And I found out the hard way...

After that little incident where I put dirt in his coffee? Well. lets just say I'll never be able to live a normal life....And the time when I hung him upside down by his ankle right after the incident where I put dirt in his coffee? Ahemm...there goes another ruined part of my life.....mmmhmm, yeah...that was really dumb....oh and the time I- oh, we haven't gotten to that part yet.......What's that? we gotta get back to the story now? But uncle Miliardo! WHAT?? You want them to read about how you punish me?? OH God!! I'd think they'd not want to read that.......its embarrassing!!! Uncle Miliardo I don't want to do this!!! Come on!! Please?!?! ..............FINE!! Geez, sometimes I wish I was the one with Amoeba instead of Daniel!!! But oh, well, there's no use trying to fight with my uncle......back to the story now!!! Ahhhh!! Hey Uncle Miliardo?!?! What are you doing with that butcher knife!?!! Hey wait a minute!!! Uncle Miliardo!! What would my parents say if you did that?!!?! OHMIGOD NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!-

"Sorry, we're experiencing Technical difficulties, so we'll just get back to the story now...."

---Connor Maxwell

Daniel sat down next to Nataku holding Guido in his hands. "Nataku, why do you look so sad?"

Nataku wiped her eyes and looked at him, with a half smile. "I'm thinking about what its like for you, not knowing who you are or anything.....it makes me want to cry..."

"Don't worry about me...I'm fine..."

"But we have to worry about you.." Connor butted in, grinning widely. "You're our friend right?"

Daniel thought for a moment. "Yeah...I am.." He replied smiling.

"Now that's more like our Danny!!!" Connor yelled jumping onto Daniels shoulders, both of them falling forward to the floor sprawled out on their stomachs laughing.

Chris watched from the corner and smiled. 'Connor is so much like his dad...its odd..'

"Now Jennifer...What are we supposed to do?" Zechs replied walking back and forth in front of me.

He had shackled me to the wall inside of a jail cell, he used metal handcuffs, which were digging into my skin and making my wrists raw. I couldn't touch the ground. "........"

"Jennifer! Answer my question!"

I gave him a cold look and continued not to answer.

Zechs growled and put a sword to me, pointed at my chest. "If you don't answer me, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Now you're the one who sounds like my father.....and besides, what would my mom say if she ever found out that her own brother killed her only child?"

"I don't care what your mother would say! You're Yuy's child, not hers!" He replied cutting open my shirt in the front and also cutting my skin.

"Oooh, we're being a tough guy now, aren't we Uncle Miliardo? You know very well that I'm your sisters daughter! Who she had me with shouldn't make any difference. I'm part of your family weather you like it or not." I replied angrily.

Zechs growled and stalked out of the room leaving me in the cell. I had won, I knew it. My dad had taught me all sorts of arguing techniques, and I figure it was a good thing too, they sure seem to be coming in handy. "Omae wo Korosu uncle Miliardo...Omae wo Korosu.." I replied softly under my breath as I watched him leave.

About an hour later, I saw Connor run by holding something in his hands. He stopped quickly and ran back to my cell. "Hey there!!! I finally found you!!" He replied panting and gasping for air. Then he showed me the thing he had brought down with him. It was a key.

"Connor!....do you know how much trouble you're going to get in for being down here??" I whispered.

He shrugged his shoulders and unlocked the jail cell, the he walked over to me. "Now, how do I undo those?" He said to himself. Then he jumped up and grabbed one of the shackles, holding himself in the air by it and started trying to unlock them.

"Connor...that hurts!" I winced.

"Sorry, but you'll have to deal with it if you want out of here." He replied unlocking the one then going after the other quickly.

"Where's Zechs? he was standing guard outside."

"Uhh, well, we had Daniel take care of him..."

"Daniel?? What did he do?"

"Pretended to be sick or something I'm not totally sure, but it obviously worked." He replied as the other shackle unlocked and I fell to the floor.

Connor quickly jumped down and helped me to my feet. "Come on we gotta leave fast!" And with those words we ran back to our room.

When we got back to the room I fell onto my bed. My wrists hurt, my chest hurt, my stomach hurt, in fact, everything hurt. I moaned and looked at Connor out of the corner of my eye. "Why did we have to come here?....its not like we're doing anything important..."

"Actually.." Chris butted in. "He's testing us."

"What do you mean? Testing us?" Daniel replied walking in with Nataku.

"Well haven't you noticed? He's testing us to see how good we can get in and out of certain situations. He wants to see if we are actually good enough for this battle." Chris stated narrowing his eyes.

"I guess so...." I said looking at the bed sighing. "I think we're doing fine."

"Yeah, we can watch out for each other." Connor replied smiling at me. "We especially need to watch out for Jennifer."

I wanted so bad to be able to get up and make his day a living hell, but I was too sore. "Omae wo Korosu Shinigami...." I mumbled into the bed.

"I don't speak Japanese..." He replied. "The only word I Know is Shinigami...and that's me..."

"Omae wo Korosu...... I shall say no more.." I mumbled again and passed out.


	6. Last Chance C6

"WHAT??!?!" I yelled jumping out of the bed quickly. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!"

Connor backed away. "General Zechs said we're being sent out to a different base because we don't follow his orders..."

"But! We can't leave!! Who knows what our new general will do to us!!" I yelled about ready to pull out my hair.

"Calm down Jennifer, I don't think it will be that bad...." Connor replied hesitantly.

I slowly calmed down and sat back on the bed. "Yeah, you're right....I mean geez, what could be worse than General Zechs?"

NOTE FROM JENNIFER: Well I was wrong on what could be worse than Uncle Miliardo. .... This definitely is. This is even more evil than my uncle! WAY MORE EVIL!! AND! Daniel still has Amoeba, so things aren't going too well.....how many more times am I gonna be tortured??? What's that Uncle Miliardo? Grab my bag and get in the jeep? But I'm- ......But- Auughh...never mind....Back to the story now....

"Oooh...we're going somewhere else!" Connor said smiling, then he started singing the "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves.." Song, the rest of us joined in.

I watched General Zechs. His eye was twitching. I motioned for the others to keep singing with a large grin on my face.

When we pulled up to the new base we all were quiet as we watched General Zechs get out of the jeep and briskly walk away. We were annoying him. He wanted to get rid of us.

"Just take them away!!!!" We heard him yell from inside. "I can't take it!! They're so disobedient and annoying!! Just please TAKE THEM!!!"

As Zechs pleaded with the other general, we all slowly got out of the jeep and walked to the door of the base, all poking our heads in above another watching in amusement.

"Hey Baka!" I yelled at Zechs.

He turned to look at me with a death glare. "yes, Jennifer?" He said through clenched teeth.

"Omae wo Korosu..." I said in a more serious tone, giving him a death glare also.

"you see what I mean?!?!" Zechs whined. "She's mocking me!"

At those words we all burst out laughing.

The new general looked at Zechs and raised an eyebrow. "Sir Zechs, She said she was going to kill you..."

"WHAT?!?!!?" He yelled, then started running after me.

"Shimmatta!!!!" I yelled quickly running around to the other side of the building, looking to see where Zechs went.

Then I was lifted up by the shirt collar and was face to face with Zechs. " I finally caught you.." He huffed. " I hate Japanese children.... Especially Yuy's Japanese children..."

"ooh...Okay..." I replied with a wide grin as I kicked him in the face.

He dropped me and stumbled back, holding his face in his hands. "You little Yuy! I hate you!"

"At least the feelings mutual!" I yelled running back to my friends, but I stopped at the doorway ad looked at the New General, who was watching me curiously.

"So," He replied picking up some papers and shuffled through them. "You're Jennifer Yuy."

I looked at him for a minute then stood rigid with my hands at my sides. "Yes sir..."

"So Jennifer," He replied walking circles around me. "Can you tell me why you think its fun to disobey orders and beat up on commanders?"

"Well sir," I began watching him cautiously. "I don't think we should have to obey orders. I believe its stupid. If you're going to send us to war, then send us. Not keep us here to obey orders."

"Do you really want that?"

"Yes sir."

"Fine then, starting tomorrow, you go to war."

ANOTHER NOTE FROM JENNIFER: Okay, now wasn't that a stupid thing to tell the leader of the entire military base? That you want to go to war? Yeah, it is. I don't know what I was thinking. You know how my mind works.... like my fathers.... hungry for a fight. Wanting victory, wanting to lead the armies.... yeah...that's me in a nutshell...GOD!!! I'M AN IDIOT!!!!...Anyways...you'll have to wait for the next installment....until then. Bye bye!


	7. Last chance C7

"Connor?" I asked sitting inside the cockpit of a Gundam, known as the Hellraiser. Which was exactly what it was. This thing was even cooler than the Deathscythe. It was blood red, with a scythe, that was black.

We were on enemy grounds inside of a transport in the middle of space. Connor and I in one and Chris, Nataku and Daniel in another.

"Yes, Jennifer?" Connor asked as space flew by the window.

"Do you think we'll make it home?

He looked at me. "What? Are you doubting that we're gonna live through this?? Come on! If our parents can live through a war than so can we!!! Cheer up a little!"

"You know," I replied with a smile "Sometimes you're too damn happy!"

"OF COURSE!! FOR I AM CONNOR ADAM MAXWELL!!! HAPPY IS MY MIDDLE NAMES MIDDLE NAME!!!!" He yelled jumping over the back of his chair and hitting the ground.

I laughed but quickly subsided as Nataku appeared on the view screen in front of us. "What's up?" I asked concerned.

"Well.....I have good news and bad news....." She began looking behind her.

"Start with the good news, then the bad news can cheer us up." Connor replied sitting back down in his chair the right way.

"Well...The bad news...We're surrounded by enemy troops....."

That was no surprise. "And the good news?"

"Daniel's back to normal!"

Suddenly Daniel appeared. "Hi you guys! I'm okay now!! Chris hit me over the head with a pipe! So I'm alright!!" He replied laughing. "But my head hurts...."

"Alright, Alright, Danny!" Nataku replied pushing him out of the screens view then turning back to us. "What are we gonna do about the enemy?"

I had to think. "We'll attack them of course. If they want to destroy colonies and kill innocent people then they deserve to die!" I replied with an evil smile.

"The God of Death is back from hell!!!!!" Connor shouted happily jumping out of his seat, but stopped at the look on mine and Nataku's faces. "What?" He replied blushing. "It was something my dad said...."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever....Let's fight!!"

We got out of our transports, me in the Hellraiser, Connor in the Darklord, Nataku in the GrandTurismo with Daniel (we didn't bring his Gundam because he had Ameoba at the time....) and Chris in the Firebird.

First of all, I had never battled before. So I didn't know exactly what I was doing. "Where's the fire button?!?!" I yelled frantically as an enemy mobile suit charged at me.

"The red one!!" Nataku shouted attacking her own enemy.

"Thanks!" I replied relievedly as I pressed it and Hellraiser pulled out a large beam cannon from its holster on the side and fired a hole through several mobile suits.

See these suits were different than the originals, instead of having only one special weapon, they have all the weapons, talk about plenty of firepower! I dodged a few attacks until a mobile suit grabbed me from behind. I didn't know what I could do to get away. I looked on my monitor to see that Connor had been captured as well. "What do we do?!"

"I don't know!! How'd my dad get out of this?!?" He yelled pensively as he struggled to undo his belts to escape.

Nataku appeared on our view screens. "You guys, maybe you should go with them, then we can find out a little more about our enemies."

I nodded my agreement and looked over at Connor, who was still trying to get loose. "This isn't working!!! I don't wanna blow up!!! I'm too young to die!!!"

I smirked. "Calm down would ya? We get to be spies."

He stopped instantly. "Really? Cooly wow." Then he sat calmly waiting.

Seriously, I couldn't understand that kid. One minute he's scared out of his mind, thinking it's the end of the world, and the next he's calm as though nothing happened. What was the deal with him?

The enemy mobile suits carried us into the carrier of a large ship. Then they forced us to get out of our Gundams and put large handcuffs on our wrists and sat us down at a table.

"Talk to me about your commander.." The man in a blue uniform said sternly. Looking at me.

I stayed silent and looked at Connor who was sitting next to me. He looked like he was about to start talking then he noticed me and didn't say anything.

"I SAID TALK!!!" The blue uniformed man yelled as he hit me across the face, obviously he was their leader.

Connor watched me with wide eyes as I began laughing silently. This man was pathetic. My mom could hit harder! "So what exactly are you trying to do? Get me to talk? Possibly spill out the secrets of the universe? Ha! You are one sick and twisted man."

The leader made a motion with his hands and leaned back in his chair, at the command a few men grabbed me and started dragging me away down a corridor. I pretended I was scared and started kicking me feet and screaming. "NO!!! DON"T TAKE ME AWAY!! AHH!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!! HELP ME!!!" I tried really hard to keep from laughing. But I contained myself as I watched Connor watching me with confused amusement.

Finally I was sort of forced to stop as the three or four guards that had brought me down the corridor, threw me into the cell that would probably be my living space for about three days or so.

I hit the wall in the back and fell to the ground, then I quickly got up and ran to the front of the cell. "Damn you!" I growled.

The guards laughed and walked away after closing and locking the door.

"Yeah! That's right! Laugh at my misery!!" I yelled as I sat down trying to figure out a way to undo my handcuffs.

An hour or so later, I decided to give up, it was pretty much impossible. I looked up and saw Connor being dragged down the hallway towards me. I stood up and watched as they opened the cell next to mine and threw him in, slammed the door shut and walked away.

"So, what happened?" I asked looking at him.

He sighed. "Well...I didn't tell 'em nothin...but....they cut off about an inch of my hair!!!" He cried.

"uhhh...geez, ...that's gotta suck...."

"My daddy's gonna be mad at me!!!" He wailed, hiding his face in his hands.

"Connor, I'm sure he won't be too mad. It wasn't really your fault. " I said trying to comfort him.

He sniffled and looked at me, tears streaming down his face. "You think sister Heelan's mad at me??"

"No, she's not mad at you Connor... I'm sure she understands why it happened." What else was I gonna say?

Connor wiped his eyes the best he could with his handcuffs on. "I'll think about that.."

"Alright! Now that we've got that settled. Let's try to get out of here."

**Note from Jennifer Yuy**

**Jennifer**: Geez! I feel special!! All those bold letters just for me! Oooh!! Hehe, anyways, We're in a bit of a jam...we can't undo our lost about an inch of his hair and went all hysterical...Rolls eyes its hair for Pete's sake. But I couldn't see the kid the kid cry....

**Connor**: JUST HAIR HUH?!?! I'LL SHOW YOU!!! Chases Jennifer around with a Chibi Deathscythe Hell Custom

**Jennifer**: AHHH!! Runs away and hides behind a wall and waits for Connor to run by and steps out holding a remote in her hands Oh yeah??? Well I have Chibi Wing Zero Custom!!!! Laughs insanely and presses a button and Chibi Wing Zero walks out from behind Jennifer MWAHAHAH!! If you think one black eye is bad wait till I'm through with you!!!

**Connor**: Yeah?? Well you'll get to see how it feels to get your hair cut!! Pulls out a remote and presses a button and Chibi Deathscythe Hell takes out its Chibi scythes, swinging them menacingly

**Jennifer**: I've had my hair cut.....I am ten years old..I don't ever want my hair cut again!!

**Connor**: I know! Its Harsh!!

**Chibi Deathscythe Hell Custom**: Looks at Chibi Wing Zero

**Chibi Wing Zero**: Looks at Chibi Deathscythe Hell Custom and shrugs its shoulders Pizza?

**Chibi Deathscythe Hell Custom**: Can we have anchovies?

**Chibi Wing Zero**: Sure...I guess...On your half....

**Chibi Deathscythe Hell custom**: Okay, Lets go...They're going nowhere fast! Points behind to Jennifer and Connor as the two Chibi Gundams walk away

**Jennifer**: And there was this one time when this lady decided that a trim wasn't "cute enough" for a Yuy so she cut my hair like a mushroom.....for some odd reason...no one saw her again...

**Connor**: Ohhhh.....popcorn? Holding a bag of popcorn that had suddenly appeared to her as he eats some

**Jennifer**: Thank you. Takes some and starts eating it Anyways, then there was this other lady.....

**Nataku**: Appears in front of them, the other two not paying attention, she's wearing a black suit and has her arms folded in front of her in a presentation stance Two ten year old children eating popcorn after a battle they never had, two Chibi Gundams eating half roadkill/half anchovy pizza, and popcorn that appeared out of nowhere like I did, what does this mean??? You have entered THE NOTHING MAKES SENSE ZONE!!!!

**Jennifer and Connor**: Irritated NATAKU WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT?!?! WE'RE FIGHTING OVER HERE!!!!

**Nataku**: twilight zone music plays in the background The nothing makes sense zone...Will you be trapped in it like these poor lost souls? We'll see... actually you might be there by the end of this story...

**Jennifer**: NATAKU!!! Hits her on the back of the head and watches her fall to the ground then looks back at the camera and smiles Anyways, that's all we have for this little notey thingy from me.... Hits Nataku again I TOLD YOU TO STAY DOWN!! Hehe....bye bye...

End of note


	8. Last Chance C8

"Shh! Would you stop hiccupping?!?!" I whispered harshly as I put a hand over Connor's mouth. "Let's move to the next wall..." I replied pulling Connor along as I ran.

We'd gotten out of our cells thanks to a loose brick and our shoelaces; we used the brick and threw it at the guard's head. Then while he was unconscious we took our shoelaces from our shoes and tied them together, then we used them to get the guard and pull him towards us so we could grab the keys to get out.

I'm just hoping we can get to our Gundams before we're caught.

"Which 'hic' way 'hic' do we 'hic' go?" Connor asked as we watched our surroundings and leaned against the other wall.

I sighed and pointed down a hallway as I turned to the wall and opened a cupboard. "Down that way....but...first....we need some protection.." I replied as I pulled out two guns and handed one to Connor. "We should have a few men coming soon.....there was a silent alarm in the cupboard...."

"How 'hic' Reassuring.... 'hic'" Connor replied with dull tone.

As if right on cue about ten men came running down the corridor, also holding guns; theirs were pointed at our heads.

We dodged a hail of bullets, or rather I dodged and moved Connor out of harm's way....

"Head for the door at about 3:00 west!!" I yelled as I jumped over another bullet, moved Connor out of the way and began firing back.

He just stood there.

"What are you doing?!?!" I yelled as I moved to the side.

Connor pointed to the clock on the wall in front of him. "it isn't 3:00 yet.....its only 2:45..."

"You idiot!!" I yelled as I grabbed him by the braid and pulled him with me as I fired at soldiers. "Just stay in there!!!" I yelled as I threw him into the room and closed the door.

"What if there are soldiers in here?!?!" He yelled back at me frightened.

"Then shoot them!!" I shot back, leaning against the door as I shot at enemies. After a few more rounds I was out of bullets. "DAMN!!!" I yelled as I chucked my empty gun at some guys head. "What do I do now?" I thought, I wouldn't have enough time to get back to the cupboard they'd shoot me in cold blood first...and I couldn't open the door, it would take too much time...so I turned to the door and jumped/crashed through the window. "Comin through!!!" I yelled as I rolled on the floor, grabbed Connor's hand and ran down a hallway, kicking soldiers out of my way. Hey, I had no gun, what else was I to do? I stopped mentally and thought for a minute...what about that trick my dad does? The one where he pulls a gun out of nowhere?? It was worth a try...I reached into my pants and pulled out.....a pair of underwear...Wait!!! Those were mine!!! I blushed and threw them behind me and tried again....this time I pulled out....a kitty cat???...I pet it then threw it behind me also....I tried one more time. This time I produced. A gun!! "Wow!!! It does work!!!....but I need some practice..." I smiled evilly and began running again shooting soldiers as I did so.

"Where'd you get the gun?!?" Connor asked oblivious to the fact that I had just thrown my underwear and a cat over his head.

"I dunno...it just sort of came out of nowhere.." I answered with a smile.

"Weird.."

"I know."

We slowly walked into the room that held our transportation out of this hell-hole. I scanned the area for enemies but was surprised to find that there were none. "That's odd...." I said softly.

"Maybe they're scared of us...?" Connor replied.

"Don't be a Baka!" I said as I cautiously stepped forward. Where was my father when you needed him? He would've known what to do. Not knowing where the enemy was was starting to scare me, I looked around.

Suddenly a gunshot rang out and I jumped back. "What the hell?!?!"

Connor gulped as a large man loomed over us. "Hey there...uhhh...we were just wondering if you wanted to buy our-"

The man grabbed Connor by the neck angrily, and he gagged. I pulled out my gun and started firing at him. "Put Connor down!!" I yelled terrified. I'd never seen anyone like this. I was afraid of him. And I'm not afraid of anybody!

The man glared at me. His eyes seemed to glow red with rage, he tightened his grip on Connor. The bullets I'd been shooting didn't seem to have any effect, and that terrified me to no end.

I gulped as he stepped forward. "Yuy...." He replied dully and dropped Connor to the floor. "Yuy......"

I backed up to the wall and spared a quick glance at the gasping Connor to make sure he was alright, once that was confirmed I quickly turned my attention back to my attacker. "What do you want?!?" I yelled trying to suppress my fright.

"Yuy.....Die...." Was his only answer.

I looked for an escape route as he closed in on me. Who was this guy?!?! What was I to do??!?!

"Dredric.....kill...Yuy....." He replied as he moved his other hand up and revealed long sharp metal claws.

Inside me screamed as he wrapped his fingers around me and dug his claws into my body. I couldn't move or it would cause more damage. I yelled out as blood flowed from my mouth as my body as he lifted me up to face him about nine feet above the ground. There was a smirk on his face, "Yuy...die.." Then he slammed me to the ground and I screamed, with every ounce of strength I had left I tried to pry him loose, to stop the searing pain of the metal in my flesh.

Connor watched wide eyed, tears in his eyes. "Jennifer!!"

"I'M GONNA DIE!!" I thought terrified as I saw the anger in Dredric's eyes. "I'M SERIOUSLY GONNA DIE!!"


	9. Last Chance C9

"Is she awake??"

"Geez, that must've hurt!"

"You guys have no idea..."

I heard voices, were they my friends? Tiredly I opened my eyes and looked up. There was Daniel, Nataku and Connor leaning over me. I wondered where Chris was. Straining I got to a sitting position, I was outside and Dredric was nowhere to be found.

Nataku gently put her hands on my shoulders and laid me back down on the soft grass. "Just lay there Jennifer.... We don't need you to get hurt any worse than you already are." Her voice was calm and soothing, I closed my eyes again.

"Can't we get someone out here to help?" I heard Connor reply. "I mean since Chris left we're pretty much screwed!"

"You need to trust Chris on this." Nataku stated roughly. "He's never let me down before."

I heard a sigh as Connor sat down. "Fine I'll wait a little longer, can you hold on to the thin string of life you have left for a while?" He asked me, his voice softened.

I moaned a yes, as I covered my face with my arms, wincing at the effort.

I didn't know how long we waited there, or that I had fallen asleep. But injured or not injured when there was trouble I was there to help. The only thing I knew was I heard a scream and I was wide-awake. Sitting up again I looked around and saw Nataku, Connor and Daniel sleeping. Connor next to me on the ground and the other two leaning against each other. I didn't understand it, if they were sleeping, then who screamed?

"Chris!" I yelled barely audible. I was too weak to yell loud enough for him to hear me but Connor woke up and looked at me.

"What are you talking about Jennifer?" He replied rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"Its Chris. He's out there! He's in trouble!" I yelled struggling to get to my feet.

"What?" Connor gasped pulling me back down. "Even if he is, you can't go out there."

"Connor!" I was heart broken. I couldn't just leave Chris out there. Tears welled up in my eyes and Connor jumped back in surprise.

"Jennifer! You're crying!"

"So what? One of my only friends are out there in trouble and you're telling me to stay here!" I sobbed. "I can't just sit here! Either let me go alone or come with me!" I said as I pulled away from him as best as I could, before I fell back down I felt hands catch me and hold me up, I looked to see Connor behind me. "Connor?? You're going to come with me?" I was surprised, not two seconds ago he was against this whole idea, and now he was behind me.

Putting my arm around his shoulders and holding me up gently around the waist, he smiled. "You're right, we have to at least see if Chris is okay."

I winced from Connor's hand, but nodded as we walked into the weeds to help our friend.


End file.
